Somehow We Always End Up Here - Lucian
by fictionfanwriter97
Summary: Set during the filming of Ezria's steamy hook up in 6x20. Lucy and Ian thought the benefits of their friendship ended years ago, but somehow they always end up back in the same place, or bed. Some sneaky sexy scenes and a little fluff for the Lucian fans that just can't find enough Lucian fic :) :)


**I just feel like there isn't enough decent Lucian fic in the world so I just wrote some myself and I hope you like it :) :) :)**

 ***obvs I don't own Lucy and Ian bc they are real people and while it goes against my better judgement to write fic about real people as oppose to characters I just have a lot of feelings***

As the director yelled _cut_ it took her a few moments to realise she was still on set and not in one of those dreams she'd been having for the last few weeks.

She pulled her lips away and wiped them softly with the back of her hand, as she pulled her other hand from around his neck.

"Lucy," the director said as he walked over to the fake kitchen bench she was sitting on. "Guys that was really good, but we're going to have to go again, just from a different angle and Luce, I felt like you were off with the fairies there for a while, you okay?"

Her eyes widened at the thought that others had noticed - she had been off with the fairies but thought she'd covered herself well.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, sorry. Just a little tired I guess," she smiled.

She shifted on the bench and turned back to her co star as their director, Ron, walked away to discuss the next shot with the crew. Putting on a smile she looked up at Ian as he pulled her into a hug. She froze, forcing herself not to react to his arm around her shoulder and fingers falling halfway down her back. She tried to resist resting her head on his shoulder, but she did it anyway. She didn't know where this was coming from. For 7 years they'd worked together and aside from that awkward 'friends with benefits' phase they had for a couple of months during season 1, everything had been completely platonic. They got over the sexual tension years ago, right?

"You sure you're good Luce?" he questioned. "You do seem a little off.. Not that it was a bad kiss or anything! It was actually like, quite a good one… Reminiscent of, you know, other times, actually.."

She laughed, "honestly Ian, all good, I promise."

They resumed their original positions when it was called out that cameras were about to start rolling again.

"Ian," their director called. "If you could maybe have one hand on the back of her head, and the other on her lower back, that would work better.. Just go right for it guys, this is the start of Ezra and Aria's big moment for the season!"

They both nodded and looked back at each other, so deeply concentrated on their eye contact they hardly noticed when _action_ was yelled across the set. Leaning back in they kissed as Ezra and Aria, with Lucy and Ian feeling the softness of each other's lips and eventually, because somehow Ian always slipped in, their tongues. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stepped closer to the bench where he'd lifted her in the last shot and pulled him in as his lips moved from hers down her neck. Pushing her top off her shoulder he kissed the bare skin and ran his hands all over body. It was feverish and fast, hot and heavy - and they hadn't even started shooting the actual sex yet.

Before he started unbuttoning too much of her clothing, Ron yelled _cut_ and the moment was over again. Lips swollen and hearts beating faster than normal, they pulled apart and looked up at each other. Something had just happened but neither of them could figure it out.

"Wow guys," Ron smiled as he walked over to his actors. "Fantastic, that was steamy - that's what we want."

Lucy felt her cheeks turn red at the thought of other people being in the room when in her head it was her and Ian, completely alone and headed for the point of no return.

"I don't think we need any more for that part of the scene, but we've still got this afternoon. So go get some rest and we'll have a fully closed set for later, don't worry. Just you guys and you know, 30 or crew members - it's not awkward!"

Ron laughed and walked away, leaving Lucy to button up her shirt and avoid eye contact with Ian, while he seemed to shuffle awkwardly away from the crowd.

She hopped off Ezra's kitchen bench and headed for her dressing room, keeping her eyes locked on the ground as her mind went crazy.

What was happening to her? Butterflies in her stomach? Not wanting to hear Ron say _cut?_ It was like she was in her early twenties again, just meeting this super cute new actor and having all sorts of a crush on him.

….

She was curled up on the couch in her dressing room snacking on some pretzels and reading over the scene they were filming later that afternoon. Looking over to her wardrobe she spied her costume for the next scene - a flesh coloured thong and sweet nothin' else.

Three loud knocks shook her from her daydream and she called out "come in!" before even asking who it was.

A hot and flustered looking Ian opened the door and stepped inside carrying what appeared to be his script and a tray with two Starbucks cups.

"Hey!" Lucy smiled. "Come on in stranger."

"Soy iced latte, two splenda," he said as he passed over Lucy's cup. "I still don't know how you drink that stuff."

"More for me!" she quipped, taking a sip.

She felt the couch sink as Ian sat down next to her and the warmth of his body too close for comfort. Or too comfortable for how close he was. She focussed on her latte, to avoid having to look at him because here, in her dressing room and away from the cameras, she didn't have an excuse for just leaning forward and kissing him.

"I uh, just wanted to see how you were going, you didn't quite seem yourself before," Ian said kindly. She could hear the worry in his voice but she couldn't exactly tell him what was playing on her mind.

 _Sorry Ian, I've been having dreams about bonking you on every surface in this room, and now that's all I can think about when I look at you._

No, she couldn't tell him what was going on.

"It's fine, really," she smiled. "Just tired I guess, long days."

Naturally, as he had been doing for years, he raised his hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb, looking at the bags that were developing under her eyes. Except this time his hand lingered a little longer than usual, and his eyes stayed locked on hers. She could feel his long fingers on the back of her neck and she prayed he couldn't tell that all the hairs there were standing on end and that her heart was racing 100x normal pace. She had one hand holding her coffee but somehow the other had found his knee and all of a sudden their faces were within inches of each other and she could feel his warm breath on her nose and lips.

"Lucy Hale, Ian Harding - set 6 in five minutes, please!"

And just as quickly as they had almost done it, they pulled away and were shot back into the real world.

"I uh, guess we better get dressed," Lucy said to fill the silence. "Or, undressed really I guess."

Ian laughed and headed for the door, "see you down there lovely."

Eyeing her lack of wardrobe for this scene she suddenly felt very self conscious. Yes, Ian had seen her in this much and less before, but not 30 crew members she'd spent the last 7 years treating as family. She'd done a lot of crazy things on this show, but she'd never been this naked in front of this many people.

Wrapped in a fluffy white dressing gown she had hair and make up touch ups as she sat on the edge of Ezra's bed. Her hair had more spray in it than ever before, trying to get that perfect 'messy sex hair' look for the screen. She noticed Ian was having the same thing done on the other side of the room and the tsunami in her stomach settled to waves when he gave her a reassuring smile.

"All done, Goose," her make up artist smiled. "Don't stress love, you've done scenes like this before."

"Not this intense.." she said, her voice shaking. "But yeah, you're right. It'll be fine."

Everyone that wasn't completely necessary to the scene was ushered out of the set and Lucy wasn't sure if Ian had requested that, but shw was certainly thankful. She was defintely too nervous to remember to ask for a closed set. Ron walked them over to the edge of the bed and ran them through how he wanted the scene to run.

"We'll start with you actually in bed, I think. That way you'll have a little more cover, Luce - with the sheets."

She nodded, but couldn't quite choke out a 'thank you' through her nerves.

"Alright, when you're ready guys, we're just gonna keep rolling and you do what you need to do," Ron told them.

She turned to Ian and her big brown eyes just melted him on the spot - he could tell how scared she was just by looking at her.

"It's okay Luce," he whispered. "Just try to keep thinking it's just you and me - it's Aria and Ezra. You don't need to be scared if it's just us, we've done this before you know."

She chuckled and felt the waves in her stomach become more like birds. Very big birds, but birds as oppose to waves.

"I've seen everything before, and we know we're good at this kinda stuff," he winked. "I know it's been years but we've still got it."

Laughing, she felt him untie the dressing gown she'd been clinging to and he passed her a sheet from the bed as it slipped off her shoulders. She'd never been more exposed in front of this many people, but as long as she could feel Ian's skin against hers, it didn't really matter.

He laid down on the bed, in nothing but flesh coloured briefs and held up the sheet for Lucy to climb on unexposed to the rest of the room. She didn't mind him seeing what was on show, but she was thankful for him shielding her from the crew.

"Okay, are you ready guys? We're gonna start rolling," Ron called. "Ian, Ezra's gonna take the lead to begin with, it's fiery and they both know they shouldn't be doing it but there's too much chemistry, they can't stop. On my call, Lucy I want you to flip over and put Aria in charge. Keep it steamy, but we still want to see the tenderness and the love we've always had from Ezra and Aria - you guys know what you're doing. We'll try and get this is the least amount of takes as possible, okay?"

Lying underneath him, skin to skin and feeling his hands running up her sides and chest, Lucy suddenly didn't feel nervous anymore. She kissed him passionately and pulled at him, bringing him closer and tangling their legs together. He moved against her and the feeling of her bare chest against his was almost too much as he started kissing down her jaw and neck. Remembering they were filming and not alone, he didn't go too far down and felt a pang of disappointment as he moved his eyes from her chest back up to her lips. She pulled his head toward her and kissed him deeper than she thought possible as he pressed his body against hers one again.

"And flip yourselves over now guys!"

She tried to be graceful about it but there was no way it was possible. They had to re shoot the flip 6 times before they got it just right, and every time Lucy was sure she'd flashed the room full of people and not just the guy underneath her. They had crew members come and fix the sheets, once Lucy had gotten herself on top and she cringed as more and more people were seeing her more naked than she would have liked. Eventually they heard Ron call _cut_ for the final time and she sat up, straddled on Ian's hips, maintaining her and the sheet's position to keep hidden what she was sure she could feel from Ian. She could see him sitting awkwardly once they got their robes on, as Ron debriefed them on the scene, and she couldn't help but giggle quietly. She felt Ian slap her lightly, knowing she was laughin at him. Another part of her was secretly glad she could still have that effect on Ian.

"Thanks for calming down before," Lucy said quietly as the two actors stood up and headed for the door.

"Of course," Ian smiled. "I could tell you were nervous."

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and squeezed her lightly, as she leant in and rested her head on his shoulder. They parted ways outside the door as they headed for their separate dressing rooms, but it wasn't even moments after she'd closed the door that it burst open again. Ian pushed into the room and slammed the door behind him before Lucy could even turn around properly. He flicked the lock and took a step towards her, before grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her harder than he'd ever done before. She took a second for the shock to wear off before she pulled him toward her and kissed him back, barely sliding her tongue over his bottom lip before he opened his mouth and let her in. They shuffled unsteadily away from door, lips still attached and hands running all over.

"Ian," Lucy breathed, as she took a step back and tried to get a handle on the situation.

Breathing heavily they stared at each other for a few moments, lips all swollen and red and hair even more messed up than before.

"Luce, you and I both know this has been a disaster waiting to happen," Ian smiled.

She tried to tell herself it was a bad idea to go there again, they didn't need to complicate things this close to the end of the series. They'd gone so many years without a slip up. Except for that one drunken time after last season's wrap party. And the kiss after the season before's.

"Fuck it," she sighed.

She unwrapped her robe and threw it off to the side of the room as she pounced on Ian, practically naked and kissing his neck almost to the point of bruising. He picked her up easily and her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the couch. Throwing her down, he pushed the coffee table back and stood in front of her struggling to undo the knot that kept his dressing gown firmly attached to him.

"Come here you idiot," Lucy laughed, pulling him towards her by the belt of his robe. She fiddled with the knot for a few moments before standing up and pushing the whole thing off Ian's shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and turned them both around until Ian's knees buckled against the edge of the couch. He sat down and she fell to her knees, tugging at the flesh coloured briefs that were now way too tight to be worn. Taking him in her right hand she moved up and down a few times before just going all out and putting it in her mouth.

"Fffffffuuuck," she heard him sigh at the sudden intrusion into his personal space. But she was sure he didn't mind and she quickly realised how much she missed hearing that sound come out of his mouth.

His hands tangled in her hair, she sucked and licked until he pulled her up towards him and kissed her.

"You can't just do that and expect me to last very long, Hale," he told her between kisses.

Laughing, she climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, her knees resting on the couch either side of him.

"You've stayed clean since the last time we did this, right?" she questioned quickly. "I've still got the bar but that won't stop any nasty diseases you might have picked up along way, Harding."

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and grabbed her by the waist. Effortlessly lifting her up and pushing her against the couch.

"No sneaky STD's on my part, Luce; come on, who do you think I am!" he laughed.

"I know exactly who you are, that's why I had to check," she winked.

He feigned hurt and for a moment she thought she'd actually upset him, until suddenly he was inside her and she realised he had somehow pulled off her underwear without her even noticing. They fell to the side and she found herself lying on the couch with Ian above her, kissing his way from her lips, to her neck and her chest and beyond; finally not restricted by the limits of PLL's PG13 rating. She gasped and moaned as his tongue was suddenly everywhere she'd wanted it to be and she didn't even know how many fingers he was using but _damn_ she'd forgotten how good he was at this part. She gripped her fingers in his hair and she might have been pulling too hard, but he wasn't complaining and she couldn't exactly control it as he pushed her over the edge with his mouth.

"Fuck, Ian," she almost laughed as he came back up to kiss her, running his thumb across her red hot cheek. But before she could even catch her breath he was inside her again and their hips were moving together as if it's all they were ever supposed to do. They kissed hard, it was all tongues and lips and little nips against skin that somehow only Ian could find; and she realised how much she'd missed being with him completely. It was fun, but it was hot and steamy and so passionate that neither of them had ever felt it before. His thrusts became faster but more disjointed as he came closer to losing total control. She could hear the sloppy popping sound of their skin hitting together over and over again and the feeling of him inside her again, finally, took over her whole body.

"Luce - I -," Ian let out.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her lips around his as he trusted into her sloppily for the last few times before both their bodies shook so hard they couldn't move anymore. Sweaty and exhausted, they laid on the couch with their limbs intertwined and eyes locked on each others. Ian rolled to the side and Lucy shuffled to make room for him as he naturally took position as the big spoon - just like old times. He peppered kisses along her bare shoulder and neck, and she turned her head to catch his lips with hers.

They laid in silence for a while, noticing how well their bodies fit together and how they somehow knew how the other was going to move next, before it had even happened. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and she rest her arm over his, almost as if she was hugging him back.

"This part never really was our problem.." Ian said eventually.

"I don't know if _we_ ever had problems," Lucy mused. "We knew when we went into it that it was never going to be able to be more than it was."

"And we were fine with that, right?" Ian questioned.

"Yeah.." Lucy said, almost questioning the word as it came out of her mouth. "I guess we _were._ But somehow we've always ended up back here."

Ian rubbed his thumb up and down with his hands splayed out across Lucy's stomach, mulling over her comments. They had always ended up back here.

"What if.. here is where we're supposed to be?" he said, before he even thought about what that would mean.

Lucy rolled towards Ian carefully, their faces millimetres apart and eyes locked on one another.

"I guess I've never really considered that to be an option," she whispered.

He kissed her lips softly and ran his hands from her neck all the way down her back. He knew she liked having her back tickled and she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Are you trying to tempt me into something more than what we've got at the moment?" she smiled at him.

"I'm not saying anything, really," Ian whispered. "I guess it's just something we've never thought about, but maybe we should.."

She smiled and tucked her head in between his shoulder and chest.

"Yeah, I guess we should," she said quietly.

He folded his arms around her, pulling her in close and kissed the top of her head. They'd never really considered that anything more than a few benefits here and there was an option, but somehow they always ended up in the same spot, and maybe that's where they were supposed to be.


End file.
